The Nightmare That Haunted Us All!
by Mandie Yuy
Summary: Erm.. it's a bit pointless. I was bored. R&R? n.n;


Author Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing, Herbal Essences, the Carebears, Heaven, God, Shinigami, The words I use, The numbers, The Author Note Bubbles, The God of Death, The Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, or Quatre Raberba Winner, the stars, the semi colons, The McDonalds slogan-- - gets clobbered. - @.@ You get the point. - Rubs her head and kicks her retarded writing program. - HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! I dun own that, either. - Gets thrown off a cliff. - @.@ Itaii..  
  
( Blah! You like these Author Note Bubbles, don't you? DON'T YOU?! YOU JUST WANNA TOUCH IT. DON'T YOU?! WELL, THEY'RE MINE. - Makes out with the Author Note bubbles then stops and looks around before clearing her throat. - Sorry.. e.e; ) - Anything between those sexy things are pointless Author Notes that I, Mandie, have put there to annoy you.. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Heero Yuy was at it again. Yep. The unstoppable fiend was plotting to take over the world with his.. evil plots. Lucky enough for us all, there was Duo.. The God of Death. ( Doesn't that look all fancy and pretty in Lucida Sans? I like this font.. Mandie likes.. Mandie.. adores.. - Drools. - Wait. That's right! - Snaps her fingers. - The font changes after postilization. Sorry, folks! ) Now, what can Duo do? Simple. He can outsmart the Perfect Soldier... Because Death is always smarter than a living charmed.. Heero.  
  
Now that that is all cleared up and you know a little.. a very little about Heero and Duo, let me tell you how they got to Earth. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
*Introducing: Duo Maxwell as Shinigami in "The Nightmare that Haunted Us All". Yeah.. .;*  
  
Duo Maxwell had always lived the rough life up in Heaven; Summerlin( Gahaha? I dunno how it's spelt. PLEASE! No.. Uhm.. Potatoes and rude insults? My ex is a Wiccan.. and he told me what that place is called like.. once.. .; And he never gave me a spelling explanation, either. ); Whatever the hell you wanna call it. ( In this case, it's Heaven.. So for the like.. Five minutes it's going to take you to read this.. You gotta understand that it's Heaven.. Yeah. ) Being the God of Death was never easy; especially when you had to view ( ' i ' before ' e ' expect after ' c ' or when playing an ' a ' as in " Neighbor " or " Weigh ". ) the terrored expressions of the dying and hear the whimpering sobs of the ones they loved as he kissed them and stole their last breath.  
  
Duo had been exiled from his own home and forced to live in a silent seclusion, turning to God for answers as he'd been the only one willing to cast his gaze upon him. Duo would smile then, but he'd never give an honest smile. Nobody understood the secluded outcast..  
  
Nobody could.  
  
Duo looked up from his seat at the edge of his bed made of clouds, ( It's the Carebear countdown! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! ) his gaze drifting towards the crystal-like floors of Heaven. Duo sighed, tossing his head from side to side in a slight shudder of Denial. ( Duo: Look at me! I'm the Angel of Sin and Heero-kun gets to be the Angel of Redemption! It's not fair! WAAH! What? What's that? Heero-kins is Lucifer?! BUT I'M THE GOD OF DEATH! Oh.. He's an Archangel.. I knew that.. Yup.. Sure.. did.. .; ) He gave out a welcomed sigh of remorse before laying flat on his back in his bed, eyes wearily searching the room for any comforting memories, but sadly he had none;  
  
Not even ones to visit while he dreamed.  
  
Duo shifted onto his side, left arm supporting his head as the other lay draped across his side, fingers kissing the sheets lightly.  
  
"Duo no Baka. You are a fool."  
  
A King of Fools.  
  
"Shut up." ( THE VOICES! AHH! THE VOICES! - Falls to the ground screaming and holding her head. - ) ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
( Did that give you an explanation of how Duo reached Earth? OF COURSE! You just have to read what's between the lines. What do you mean "There's nothing there, you psychotic idiot.."? Oi. You're obviously blind.. Let me show you what resides in seclusion between the well defined lines.. of.. words.. Hahaha. I made a funny. - Sees that nobody is laughing and hides, fingers the only thing peeking from underneath her pebble.. to type on her laptop that she doesn't have. - Hey. It could happen.)  
  
*Introducing: The Words that Reside in Seclusion Between the Well Defined Lines.. of.. Words as The Words that Reside in Seclusion Between the Well Defined Lines.. of.. Words in "The Nightmare that Haunted Us All".*  
  
Duo is dreaming and goes to Earth where he meets a beautiful Angel of Death and falls in love with him before having some kinky and steamy yaoi scene with him ( What? Like you didn't know it was 1x2. I mean, it sure as hell would NEVER be a 1xR. - Shudders at the thought. - ) and they go back up to Heaven because Duo's content after finding his soulmate but finds out that Heero can't get back into Heaven because he was exiled so he gives up his wings and halo to stay with the ever so wonderful and beautiful Japanese Pilot of Wing Gundam that we all know as Heero Yuy.. ( Or Odin Lowe, Jr. ) The show MUST go on.. * Dramatic Music plays in the background as the Velvet curtain of Crimson silk rises to allow all eyes a look of what awaits behind it!* ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
( - Screams. - HEERO! DUO! WUFEI! TROWA! QUATRE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! - Stumbles around backstage sobbing ridiculously - YOU GUYS! THE SHOW IS STARTING! HELLO?! - Walks into Heero's dressing room in just enough time to find all five of the Gundam boys.. *Drumroll!* lavishly giving each other hair treatments with Herbal Essences in Heero's.. uh.. sink. - YOU GUUUYSSS! - Gets ignored. Pouts and stomps Center Stage. - Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to some Staffical Difficulties, you'll have to sit there and wait until I, the great Author of this ridiculously pointless story, have decided to come back and write more -- Err.. Manage to get the stars on stage! n.n; So.. free refreshments for everybody? - Points. - Right out there. ) 


End file.
